Bison
The Bravado Bison is a midsize double-cab pickup truck that makes its appearance in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The truck's front end appears to have design influences taken from the styling of the fourth generation Dodge Ram, and minor influences from the second generation Toyota Tundra. The rear is based on the twelfth generation Ford F-150. The cab design is slightly reminiscent of that of the 1999 Chevrolet Silverado. The truck's design appears to be somewhat sports-influenced. The front features a bold layout, dominated by a large, protruding chrome-trimmed grille, which features three inset horizontal chrome strips. The manufacturer emblem is placed centrally on the area that connects the two lowest strips. Adjacent to the grille are the headlamp units which are less tall and split horizontally into two sections, with the horizontal split occurring at the same height where the manufacturer logo is mounted. Below the grille is a protruding front bumper. The front bumper features two horizontal ducts, with the lower one more narrow than the duct above. The edges form a hexagon shape when combined with the edges of the grille. The base of the front bumper is given a more sporty appearance by a lip that spans the bottom edge. License plates are mounted centrally in front of the two ducts. Circular fog lamps appear beside the ducts and beneath the headlamp units. Above the grille, bounded by lines which run from the corners of the headlamp and grille to the base of the A-pillar and windscreen respectively, there is a large elevated area of the hood. At the sides, similar subtle sports features can be seen; the wheelbase has flared skirting. The main body is however quite plain, lacking any extra formations. The main body line runs from the top-outer corner of the headlamps to a rearmost point of the sides above the taillight units. The greenhouse is quite curved, illustrating a more modern appearance. The mirrors are mounted at the base of the A-pillars. The truck has medium profile tires that enwrap six-spoke wheels. Behind the rear arches more skirting can be seen. At the rear, a chrome bumper is placed above the skirting at the base of the rear face. Adjacent and above the rear bumper, at the corner of the body are the taillight units. The units are chrome-trimmed and split into two sections horizontally, the top section being rectangular and the bottom, an irregular trapezium. The taillight units appear completely red. Ovular exhaust tips can be seen underneath the rear of the truck. Under the rear bumper there is a tow hook. The Bison is one of the pick-up trucks in the game that are capable of towing a trailer. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Thanks to its modeled V8, with, according to TV advertisements, 6000 horsepower, the Bison is capable of reaching a good top speed, but it leaves much to be desired in terms of acceleration. Much like the Dodge Ram, it handles well while off-roading thanks to its 4WD (20% front, 80% rear) drivetrain, however, it lacks stability, most notable when doing the off-road truck racing. The Bison seems to have a lot of power (6000 horse power, as advertised on TV), as it pulls down Martin Madrazo's house just like a Tractor, and it has excellent torque and can climb steep hills with ease. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery DCab (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|A wider front and side view. Bravado Pickup Truck-GTAOnline.jpg|A front view of the truck, with load bed passengers. Bison-car-interior-gtav.jpg|Interior of the cab. Bravado DCab (Rear)-GTAV.jpg|A rear view of the truck with a boat trailer attached. Bison2-GTAV-front.png|A McGill-Olsen Construction Bison in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Bison3-GTAV-front.png|The Mighty Bush Bison in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) MarriageCounseling-GTAV-SS10.png|The Bison's winch in the back during Marriage Counseling. Bison-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Bison on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Bison2-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The McGill-Olsen Bison on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Bison3-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Mighty Bush Bison on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Epsilon A unique Epsilon blue Bison appears in Chasing the Truth and Exercising the Truth. Bison-kiffalom-front-gtav.png|The Epsilon Program variant of the Bison. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Bison is first seen during the mission Complications, when Franklin climbs on top of one to reach the the window on Michael's House. *The Bison is most prominently used in the mission Marriage Counseling when Michael and Franklin chase Kyle Chavis with a white Bison, Michael then pulls Martin Madrazo's house down using the Bison's winch and escapes from Martin's cartel. *A red Bison appears in the first mission for the Epsilon Program, although it cannot be stolen. It's red and is scripted to spawn with a damage on it. *Other Bisons appears in the missions Chasing the Truth and Exercising the Truth, as the vehicle of choice of the Epsilon members. *It also appears in the first Rampage mission, where the Rednecks will use some orange Bisons to try to kill Trevor. Notable Owners *Marnie Allen *Carlos *Debra *Floyd Hebert *Manuel *The Mighty Bush *Rednecks Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Often seen in Blaine County, especially Sandy Shores. ** A Bison with the McGill-Olsen Construction livery sometimes spawns at a construction site in Sandy Shores. *The Mighty Bush variant can be found during the mission Marriage Counseling. It is used to chase Kyle after he is caught having an affair with Amanda. There is no way the player can keep it afterwards, as if it is used to begin the introductory cutscene to Martin Madrazo, the game will relocate the player, Michael, near the mall in the downtown district. *Common on all major highways in Los Santos and Blaine County. *Can be found within a fenced area in the main building of The Mighty Bush at Cottage Park in Rockford Hills, Los Santos. *Spawns at the Harmony Truck Stop on Joshua Road in Harmony, Blaine County. *A black one can be found parked on a dirt road in Fort Zancudo along with a black Speedo. *Can be found in Paleto Bay in the Burial random event, by saving Antonia Bottino from being buried alive. The player can take the Bison used by the two men to retrieve her to her destination and finish the random event. *Part of the scripted traffic seen during the chase between Trevor and The Lost Motorcycle Club in Mr. Phillips. Located past the small bridge at the beginning of the scene. *A red Bison is located in Raton Canyon in the beginning of the Epsilon Program side mission. It is uniquely notable for being one of the only vehicles to spawn with damage already inflicted to it (at the rear bumper, in the driver side). It is not possible to keep it, as the cutscene will be triggered once approaching the vehicle. *Can be found at the south west side of Los Santos International Airport. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A landscaping variant can be found at a retaining wall in the northern outskirts of Vinewood Hills. This variant has much less customization options in Los Santos Customs and Beeker's Garage. *Can be purchased for $30,000 at Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *Parked in front of the Alien Enthusiasts house near the Redwood Lights Track. *Can be found driving near Humane Labs and Research. *Can be found in Davis Quartz. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio stations of the Bison are FlyLo FM and Soulwax FM. *The truck's name parodies the Dodge Ram, as a bison and a ram are both terms for male bovidae. **It is also a reference to the Buffalo, as both vehicles are named after the same type of cattle. *If the player decides to stand in the Bison's truck bed while it is moving, the tailgate will automatically open up causing the player to fall out. But the player can sit on a box in the back if they so desire. *Since the Dodge Ram is the modern-day version of the Dodge Power Wagon, it can be assumed that the Bison is the modern-day equivalent of the Duneloader, since they are both heavy-duty pick-ups. *Like the Bobcat and the Sadler, the Bison can tow small-midsize trailers. *In game, the Bison is categorized as a Van instead of Utility. The same thing applies to the Bobcat XL. *According to a TV advertisement, the Bison pulls 6000 horsepower. This kind of horsepower is only pulled by industrial-sized vehicles such as Dump Trucks. *Like several other cars, the Bison has no reverse lights. Navigation }} de:Bison (V) es:Bison Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:SUTs